


Rescue you

by Fist_of_fury



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Sad, ambrollins - Freeform, how do you tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fist_of_fury/pseuds/Fist_of_fury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth runs away because he can't stand being with the authority and far from his love. Life seems to have abandoned its meaning and Dean finds out right on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue you

"You alright?" Roman inquired, staring at his friend who had sat on their locker room's bench, his elbows resting on his legs and his face dropped simply looking at the ground. He has been quiet.. Too quiet for Roman's liking.

An affirmative hum left the dirty blond's throat, not even noticing when Roman entered the room. Not something he usually does.

"Is it..?" Afraid to finish he bites his tongue. Maybe he shouldn't remind him. It was never okay to talk about him.. Dean's past love. But it was all so present to him, his smile, his cologne, his.. Just Seth. And he had stabbed daggers in his heart, made his world become black and white again.. Lonely and hopeless. But he doesn't mind it in a way. Just something Seth had done to him, unable to hold a grudge or even mean the words he barked back when they were in the ring regretting them almost as soon as the poison left his mouth.

Dean just gave a faint nod, and Roman understood he should just leave it at that. Pushing Dean would be the worst thing to do, specially when sadness lurked right around every corner inside of him.

"I'll go out.." Dean announced. 

Just usual Dean who ran away from fixing his problems, and slowly he rebuilt the walls around him.. Yes, Roman was his brother but.. He couldn't risk it anymore. After letting his heart as open as he did with Seth, How was he supposed to risk someone else from messing with him again?

Dean could smell the blood from the wounds still ooze out from him, falling out from him.. Leaving him feeling like he never meant anything to Seth.

It was almost about time, his eyes fixed in nothing specific, just the floor. He couldn't shed any more tears than he already had, he had let it all out for the past months. He felt lighter but not as light as he once had and to remember that he had been the happiest back in the Shield, made his body shake, as the tears dwelled on his eyes.

The gorgeous brown eyes Dean was crazy about would never look back into his sky blue ones. Seth would never know if the feelings he had for Dean and suspected he returned, would've worked into something he so longed for. But it didn't matter now, he would be gone in less than an hour, and no one cared he was lost for the past two days.

Carelessly he kicked a rock out of the other rocks that covered the floor he was walking on. There was something calming to Dean about walking through the rails of old working trains and hearing the whoosh they rushed several meters away from him. He couldn't tell what was it but he loved going there, and he needed this specially since Seth was lost for two days now even if those were two weeks to him. He did hate him for stabbing his heart multiple times when he quit the Shield but he still felt something for him. Actually he felt a lot. He knew his heart beat for him, fearing it would soon stop beating if he couldn't see Seth again.. 

Dean shouldn't torture his mind with such thoughts. Never seeing Seth again? Yeah, how about no.

Then he heard some harsh sobbing somewhere around the place, it echoed between all the rusty old pieces of metal and trains left all over. It sounded like it had been kept inside for a long time and now it was pouring down, like a fresh yet rough thunderstorm after days of drought. And he could almost recognize- 

Another sob, louder and clearer this time.

No way this has to be a dre- Another sob, and it sounded close and far at the same time. Maybe his mind was fooling him again.

Seth.

Why would Seth be here?

He could feel the rocks trembling from underneath him as the next train appeared in the distance. Slow but steady.

And the crying wouldn't stop. Dean tried to find the source of it and began to look inside the old machines, his calloused hands stained with a dark orange as he grasped the rusty pieces to climb up, while he was on top he tried to catch any glimpse of the other person. His leather jacket swaying as the wind passed through when he stood still to try to hear again, maybe he could get another clue of the place this other man was. 

Seth was unsure of why he would cry now, it didn't matter anymore. His train was approaching and he would hate to miss it. Thinking that crying would be the last thing he does he furrowed his eyebrows slightly wiping his face with the back of his hand. And his mind found something he loved to do.. Singing. 

Dean told him once he had a sweet voice. The memories making him feel flustered again, a tiny laugh as he tried to remember which song it was. He stood up as the lyrics made his way out through the enchanting voice, wrapping his arms around himself almost bracing himself as the words left his mouth, watching the train coming closer each second. He screwed his eyes shut, imagining slow-dancing with Dean to the song and the moments they could've shared, he smiled.

"Shit.." Dean gritted out. Anxiety hitting him right on his belly, his heart dropped and adrenaline rushed through his system. His feet moved on its own and he moved through the old trains aiming for the rails.

That voice.. 

He couldn't believe his ears. The sound was beautiful each word coated with sadness, feelings that died to be let out in the singular form that singing was. 

Dean remembers that song, he had sung it himself when he felt alone and in need of the other man's presence. When he left, and his life felt torn apart, he would hum it until he fell asleep. He wanted to tell him everything he felt for him, but it was too late. 

Too late..

The steam went out slow and dissipated on its way up, scattered between the clouds and the bright sky above. Seth wondered if his soul would scatter that same way, if he would become part of something marvelous for once. He sighed.

The train's metallic and rusty pieces quivering, roughly moving as they made the train move forward, Dean wondered why would Seth be here. Wouldn't the Authority's golden boy rather be in other type of luxury?

But.. A train.. Sobbing.. 

Something felt out-of-place. Dean wasn't that sure that Seth was out here just to think anymore.

Dean stopped for a bit, trying to catch his own breath. He remembered the last few times he would silently stare at Seth, he looked so gleeful but those smiles never made the wrinkles form beside his eyes, those beautiful eyes. He could nearly guess that maybe he was pretending his happiness, but who knows? Maybe partying was taking its toll on him.

But somewhere in his mind it whispered to look past it, to remember Seth. The Seth he once held close to his chest, the one he'd share his secrets with, his life, he was his best friend, his everything.

Dean's footsteps stopped as he watched a black figure standing in the middle of the rails. Waiting. Embracing itself with quivering hands. The train's sounds bringing him out of his thoughts. There was no doubt about what this was.

.. He knew about it.

"And maybe I should have told you, Dean. That I was in love with you since the first time your beautiful lips said my name in a way no one ever had. And your arms held me tightly against your warm chest making me feel secure and loved, a promise that you would never leave me. My insecurities took over, and I thought you had something going with Roman. Probably you do. But.." A sad laugh was heard, his face turning to the ground before focusing back to the Death that warned his proximity in the sound of a horn. 

"Something in my head. In my heart. Tells me, you were somehow made for me. Like we were handpicked for the other. I knew that I wasn't going to find anyone like you. I would've done anything for you, still would. I'm sorry I betrayed you, I was running away from you. From us." His breath hitched as the train looked as close as a few meters away. 

Had he thought it well? He shook his head and choose to finish what he began. He had thought about it, and there wasn't a way he could let his mind rest. To find peace. He had long ran out of things to find solace on.

"My heart will forever be yours, Dean Ambrose." He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. The chocolate-brown eyes filling up with tears, the lost hope, plans he didn't have, his friends.. But he had no friends. Nothing held him back on this planet anymore. His thinking impaired from depression, and there was nothing he could do but to wait until he was in too deep into it. 

Always too late...

Suddenly, everything became quiet. Seth couldn't feel his body, his head was pounding though, but he could only see a white shine through his closed lids.

Was this the end? Had he stopped the hurt? Would he vanish and take a part of the sky as his soul went up just like the train's steam?

And he waited until he could hear something.. Even feel his body back, and not just his body but another warmth, soothing. Covering him, hiding him, embracing him in a lovely blanket of protection. He knew this feeling..

Oh god.. 

It wasn't..

Was it?!

Brown eyes slowly opened, meeting frightened baby blue eyes, nearly dark as pupils dilated as much as humanly possible, staring down at him. Several emotions swirling on his face, his mouth gasping for air desperately, like a fish out of the water.

Well, Seth must have done something right if he landed right into this angel's hands. The eyes.. He got lost in those before.. But he couldn't be..

His name is called, exasperated but low, almost scared to allow the words to slip from his mouth. He nodded.

Seth's unsure of what just happened, how did they get there, at the other side of the rails? The train was just brushing his nose as he last remembers.. But it doesn't matter now. His guardian has saved him once again.

Dean stood in his spot, listening to every word Seth said, and the way he said his name.. It was a feeling inside of him, the flutter in his belly and the light feeling as an imaginary weight dropped from his shoulders it all screamed that he was free to love this man.. And his mind snapped back to reality just in time to tackle Seth's figure to the other side of the railing. Dean could hear his heart pounding like those were his last beats, the blood rushing away from his face leaving it pale with drops of sweat dripping from his temples. He almost doesn't move in time..

And he felt as wet beads slid down his cheeks, over his nose, touching his lips.. He gazed the sky, blue as Dean's eyes.. No raining.. Again, his name is said. But more to assure himself he was alive, here with him. Trembling fingers traced his face, his jaw, his lips, a small ghostly touch over his nose. A broken voice assuring him he'd never leave.

Seth stared up at Dean, he had been just looking but now he was aware of the image in front of him, his eyes puffy and red, his tears still streaming down his face like a rough waterfall, wildly falling down his face and some on Seth's face. 

"We can start over.. But don't leave me.. Don't even think about it. I won't let you.." The voice whispered, the broken whimper turned into small stuttering as he had trouble speaking. 

"Take me with you if you do.." 

Then Seth wrapped his arms around the man above him and pulled him down for an embrace, he could feel the dirty blond's heart threatening to rip out of his chest. Pale fingers digging on Seth's shoulder and waist deep, bruising, loving.. Begging, pleading for a chance. But he had a place in his life granted since they became the Shield. A quiet voice apologized from next to Seth's ear..

"I'm so- sorry. I sho- should have guessed.." 

Dean wasn't thinking anymore, no boundaries, no rules of what was right or wrong, no holding back, no more anger or hurt from betrayal. Just two lovers in the middle of their blossoming love. Dean separated a bit, just enough to cover Seth's face with faint kisses in a random pattern. So soft and caring it almost tickled..

Catching Seth off guard, no warnings, no magic witch could have been able to tell that he would one day be laying on the floor with Dean on top of him, simply being them.. What they should have always been. The silky feeling of Dean's pink lips could have sent him to heaven quicker and painlessly any day if only he had been brave enough.. Made a move. 

His eyes shut, sensations roaming through his body, he felt safe, his body was warm and his brain disconnected. Drifting off to the lovely place that Dean was. Happiness among other pleasant feelings he couldn't pinpoint washed over him, a tiny laugh escaped his lips, making Dean stop his small attack on Seth's face. 

The beard had lightly scrapped his lips, making them look redder and softer.. Almost like cherry. And the distracted, adoring gaze of Dean was too much for Seth, he could only stare in awe as Dean gave him that smile that made his godly carved dimples show. 

"I love you.." The younger man spoke. 

Leaning down, blue eyes slowly narrowed until their lips were nearly brushing against each other.

"I love you too.. Forever.." He said so quietly, intimate and he knew that only Seth deserved his love. 

He lightly pressed his lips down on the two toned man, lighting up every turned off bulb inside of him, everything seemed to make sense, and left him feeling all dizzy and breathless just with a bare touch of their lips. He wanted more but for now he would have to wait.

They separated a few inches, just staring in each others eyes. Dean slipped out of Seth's arms and sat down next to him.

Seth had been this close to it before since back in his adolescence, always lived in this curious dance to know how would Death approach him once and for all. He'd never seen anyone trying to save him let alone someone risking his own life to save his. But this wasn't just anyone, this was Dean.. His Dean. And now there was something lingering in the air that hummed their love, that it would last.

"I'm sorry-" 

A soft yet calloused finger laid over his lips, shutting him off.

"There's nothing to apologize for. What matters is that we're here now.. You are with me." The dirty blond spoke, looking as the younger man sat up. 

"No more staying quiet.. Or keeping things to ourselves, okay?"

"Okay." Seth agreed, a wide smile forming on his face, making those lines along his eyes form. How had he missed them, the happiness from the other man. Always so cheerful. The older man thought about all the things he would do just to see this smile.

"Guess it's always complicated with us, right?" Seth commented, still smiling, clasping his hands over his lap.

"That's why we're together." Dean added. That's just who they are and who they'll always be. Complicated. But it works wonderful for them, doesn't it?

And the sound of.. 'Us' became so natural to say to Dean..

Dean stuck his hand out, placing his hand between Seth's hands and entwined his hand with his, taking his hand to his lips. His eyes never leaving Seth as a light pink color creeps over his tanned cheeks.

Seth takes a look at Dean, and notices there's still a few crystal beads laying near his sky blues, he lifts his hand to softly brush the tears away.. If an attempt caused this in Dean.. He wouldn't want to know what it would've done to Dean if he did succeed..

".. But you didn't. And I won't let you get rid of me that easy." Dean replied with a small curb on the corner of his lips, the implied question not yet leaving Seth's mind. It sounded possessive, a promise of eternal safety.

"I won't leave you.. We're together now.." Seth muttered, the fingers that were on Dean's face crawling to the back of his head, twisting a few curls as he leaned forward, to meet his lips in another soul-shaking kiss, this time adding more pressure and the needed closeness screaming at them. 

A hushed 'Mine' leaves Dean's lips as he barely backs up from the sweet honeyed kiss, his eyes hooded with overwhelming love and want.

"Yours."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And if anyone wants to comment/correct/suggest anything I'd be glad to hear it!
> 
> I'm currently looking for a beta reader so if anyone's interested, send me a message. :)


End file.
